Priestess of Byakko
by Densetsuno Youko
Summary: AU IY/FY/YYH xover! Kagome gets pulled into a book when she searches for her friend Miaka and Yui. But is later dubbed as the priestess. Kurama and Sesshoumaru helps Kagome in search of the remaining five warriors! Kagome/Kurama pairing!
1. Captured

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH, IY, and FY!  
  
***  
  
Captured  
  
  
  
"Where's Miaka and Yui?" asked a girl with long black hair as she checked her watch  
  
again. "They said something about the library. Maybe I should go check there."  
  
"Hey, Kagome!" called a girl that looked almost identical.  
  
"It's you. Kikyou, what wind blew you here?" asked Kagome sarcastically. "I'm so  
  
honored you made an appearance."  
  
"Of course you are." replied Kikyou, who ignored the sarcastic remark. "I'm just here to  
  
ask you where Miaka is. She owes me money."  
  
"She's probably at the library." replied Kagome, as Kikyou started examining her nails.  
  
"Well, hurry up. It'll look weird if I, the most popular girl, is hanging around you."  
  
snorted Kikyou, as Kagome stomped toward the library.  
  
  
  
***  
  
~Kagome's POV~  
  
The nerve of that girl. Makes it seem as if she's some royal princess, and everyone else is  
  
her servant. After we arrived in the library, I took my time searching for Miaka and Yui, to the  
  
anger of Kikyou.  
  
"Hurry up!" screamed Kikyou, as the librarian glared at her, and pointed to a sign saying  
  
'Quiet!' After searching the whole library, I became worried. Kikyou was also getting extremely  
  
impatient.   
  
That was when I saw the room to the restricted area ajar. My curiosity got the better of  
  
me, and I took a peek. I saw a book on the ground, and picked it up. "What's this?" asked  
  
Kikyou, as she opened the book.  
  
Suddenly a bright light enveloped us, and we dropped from the sky. Thankfully, I landed  
  
on top of Kikyou. Kikyou was squashed under me, but did I care? Of course not. She probably  
  
deserved it. Now where are we?  
  
We looked to be in the middle of a forest, with an un consciences Kikyou. I decided to  
  
look around, and see if anyone could tell us where we were. So I left Kikyou in the middle of the  
  
forest as I searched for a living being.  
  
"What do we have here?" asked a really tall, hairy, muscular man. I turned to run away,  
  
only to find I was surrounded.   
  
"Help!" I screamed.  
  
"No one can hear you." replied one of the men, as he grabbed me.   
  
"Who are you, and what do you want?" I asked.  
  
"We're slave traders, so what do you think?" snickered another, as they knocked me un  
  
conscience. When I awoke, I was locked in a room with a bunch of other girls.   
  
"Your finally awake." stated a young girl about my age. "Listen, I'm here to help all of  
  
you escape. My name is Sango." I looked around to see all the girls nod their heads.  
  
"Tonight?" I asked. Sango nodded her head. "My name is Kagome. Can you tell me  
  
where I am?"  
  
"Yes, your in the slave trader's hands." replied Sango.  
  
"No, I mean, are we in Japan?" I asked.  
  
"Japan?" asked Sango. "No, your in China. Emperor Enma rules this area."  
  
"Emperor?" I asked, as I slapped my face. "Tell me this is a nightmare!"  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Sango, as she looked at me with worry.  
  
"Nothing." I replied. "Does this have anything to do with the book?"  
  
"Why are you wearing such strange clothes?" asked one of the girls.  
  
"This is my school uniform." I replied.  
  
"School uniform?" asked Sango. "Where are you from?"  
  
"Tokyo, Japan." I replied. Maybe grandpa's stories were true. What am I suppose to do  
  
now? Is Miaka and Yui here too? Oh yeah, I left Kikyou in the forest! Nothing I can do now. It  
  
shouldn't be that hard for her to find someone to save her, I hope.  
  
***  
  
~that night~  
  
"Follow me." called Sango, as she picked the lock open. We quietly followed her out, and  
  
into the dark night.   
  
"Stop!" called one of them men, that must have spotted us.   
  
"Hirakatsu!" (Sp?) yelled Sango, as she threw a boomerang, which seemed to appear out  
  
of nowhere. The man was knocked down, and we quickly ran away. We all ran separate ways, in  
  
hopes that at least some of us could escape.   
  
I was lucky, and was able to escape, at least for now.   
  
***  
  
~Author's POV~  
  
"We have to find our priestess!" yelled Emperor Enma. "Even though we aren't going to  
  
attack Kuto or Konan, they could still attack us!"  
  
"What should we do?" asked a red-haired boy with emerald green eyes.  
  
"How do we identify her?" asked another boy, who had gold eyes and long silver white  
  
hair.   
  
"She should come from another world, meaning she should be wearing strange clothes."  
  
replied Emperor Enma. "That's all the information I have." The two boys nodded their head, and  
  
left the castle.  
  
"We should split up." suggested the red head.  
  
"Yes. We have a better chance of finding her that way. Meet you back here in a week,  
  
wether you have found her or not." added the other.  
  
"Good luck."   
  
***  
  
~Kagome's POV~  
  
Where did I go wrong? I groaned, as I trudged through the forest. "Found one!" yelled the  
  
some of the men from earlier. I broke off into a run as they chased me.  
  
"Yikes!" I cried, as I bumped into someone. Before I fell, he caught me.   
  
"Stop her!" yelled the men.   
  
***  
  
Please read and review! 


	2. The Priestess

Disclaimer: I don't own Fushigi Yugi, Yu Yu Hakusho, and Inuyasha!  
  
***  
  
The Priestess  
  
Kagome turned around to face the men, and her face was etched with fright. "Hand her  
  
over." commanded the leader.  
  
"No." replied the guy who she bumped into.  
  
"Then we'll have to do it by force." yelled the leader, as he and his men charged.   
  
The guy rummaged through his red locks, and retrieved a seed. "Rose whip!" he yelled, as  
  
it transformed into a whip with many thorns. In a second, everyone laid sprawled on the ground,  
  
in their own blood.   
  
Kagome screamed, then fainted.  
  
  
  
***  
  
~Kagome's POV~  
  
When I woke up, I was in a large bed. I looked around me, and noticed that I was in a  
  
very big room, that was gorgeous. "Seems like your awake." stated the guy who saved me. "My  
  
name is Kurama."  
  
"Thank you for saving me." I thanked. "My name is Kagome. Can you tell me where I  
  
am?"  
  
"Yes." replied Kurama with a small smile. "Your in the palace of Emperor Enma." I'm in  
  
a palace? "Now, may I ask you a question?" I nodded my head. "Where are you from?"  
  
"Well, you might not believe me, but I'm from another world. One where there is no  
  
emperor, slave traders, or anything like this." I replied. "Do you know how I can get back?"  
  
"I believe you." replied Kurama. "I could tell from your clothes, but I just wanted to make  
  
sure. Currently, I have no idea how to get you back home, but I think our emperor would like to  
  
meet you."  
  
So I dressed, after Kurama left. When I opened the door, Kurama was standing there  
  
waiting for me. "Follow me." stated Kurama, as he led me down the corridor, and into the throne  
  
room.   
  
When I saw the emperor, we both bowed to him. "I have found the Priestess of Byakko."  
  
stated Kurama. What does he mean?  
  
"Great job!" congratulated the emperor. "So, are you willing to help us?" he asked me.  
  
"Um, sure, I guess." I replied. "But I'm a bit confused."  
  
"Well, there are four priestesses. One for Suzaku, Seiryu, Byakko, and Genbu. You are  
  
the priestess for Byakko, and you have seven celestial warriors who will protect you." explained  
  
the emperor. "Your job is to find the remaining five."  
  
"So two are already found?" I asked.  
  
"Yes." replied Kurama, as he unbuttoned his shirt. I blushed at that, and he showed me a  
  
glowing white sign on his chest. Too bad I can't read Chinese. "Sesshoumaru also has one, but  
  
he currently isn't here."  
  
***  
  
So the next few days I spent wandering around the palace. "Priestess." called Kurama, as  
  
he came towards me.  
  
"Please, just call me Kagome." I stated, as I smiled at him. Ever since Emperor Enma  
  
declared to everyone that I was the Priestess of Byakko, people had been so polite to me. It made  
  
me feel embarrassed.   
  
"Is something wrong?" asked Kurama, as he looked at me worriedly.  
  
"No." I replied. "Just bored."  
  
"Why don't we go outside the palace." suggested Kurama. I immediately smiled and  
  
nodded my head. Not long later, the palace gates opened, and we went out.   
  
We were just walking around when suddenly a white horse stopped in front of us. A guy  
  
with long white-hair jumped off looking annoyed. "Kurama." stated the guy a bit coldly. "We  
  
were suppose to find the Priestess of Byakko, not go on dates."  
  
"This is the Priestess of Byakko." replied Kurama with a smile. "Sesshoumaru, really,  
  
your going to scare her."  
  
"Sorry about that, priestess." apologized Sesshoumaru, as he raced back to the palace.  
  
"Don't worry." stated Kurama. "He's always like that. You'll get use to it. He is also one  
  
of your celestial warriors."  
  
"Oh." I replied, as I smiled. "How did you identify me?"  
  
"All priestess are from another world." replied Kurama.   
  
"So, Yui and Miaka could be here too?" I asked.  
  
"I don't know who you speak of, but the Priestess of Suzaku and Seiryu have already  
  
found all their warriors." added Kurama. Then it must be Miaka and Yui. I think they might be  
  
here too! Since they weren't in the real world, and the book was there. Wait, then could  
  
Kikyou...  
  
"Kagome." called Kurama. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah." I replied. "Let's go over there!" Kurama nodded, and we spent the rest of the day  
  
talking and getting to know each other better.  
  
***  
  
Please read and review! ^_^ Sorry if it's short.  
  
Review Responses:  
  
mimiru3: Thanks for being my first reviewer! Hope you like this chapter!  
  
DemonLady1: I updated quite soon, and I'm glad you like it! ^_~  
  
Kathy Da kitusne kat: yes, I love Kagome and Kurama pairings too much! Glad you liked it!   
  
Artemis the Goddess: Well, as I said before summer I am fine, but once school starts, the  
  
updating will slow down by a lot. By the way, your new chapter was great! Loved it! Please put  
  
more Kagome and Kurama fluff! ^_^  
  
Michelle: Glad you like the pairing! I do!  
  
Kya: Yeah, you did! Thanks! I'm so happy to hear I am writing all your favorite fics. Glad you  
  
liked it!  
  
Anime Fan26: Uh, Kurama caught her. Hope your not disappointed, and thanks for reminding me  
  
to put AU!   
  
KoiKokoro: Yeah, they'll be here, but later. I won't focus to much on Miaka and Yui, since  
  
people already know that story. Well, I can't really make them enemies, because I just said they  
  
were friends. Though Kagome will have to side with one, (making the other mad, you know) and  
  
their will be a lot of Kikyou bashing.  
  
FireTiger3: Glad you like all of my stories! Thanks for the compliment, it makes me embarrassed  
  
too. ^_^   
  
Pyra Moonsword: There isn't? Cool, then I did the first one! Hope you like this chapter!  
  
Harmony: You do? I like it too, though Miaka could cut down on some food.....^_^ Hope you  
  
liked this short chapter! 


	3. Third Warrior

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, so please don't sue!  
  
***  
  
Third Warrior  
  
  
  
So for another week, Kagome spent her time with Kurama and Sesshoumaru. Though  
  
Sesshoumaru did this out of duty, but what did you expect of him? "Sesshoumaru, can't you  
  
lighten up?" pleaded Kagome.  
  
"No." replied Sesshoumaru, as Kagome sighed. She grabbed Kurama's hand and pulled  
  
him to a stand selling fresh roses.   
  
Kurama picked up a rose and sniffed it. "Freshly picked." he stated. He paid for some,  
  
and handed it to Kagome. Kagome smiled, while Sesshoumaru looked totally bored.   
  
***  
  
~At the palace~  
  
Kagome, Kurama, and Sesshoumaru were summoned by Emperor Enma, and quicky  
  
arrived back. The emperor took a seat on his throne, and began to explain things. "The priestess  
  
of Suzaku, and Seiryuu are headed toward Genbu's area to get the shinzapo. Go help the one that  
  
will not attack my empire."  
  
"Which one would that be?" asked Kagome.  
  
"I don't know, you have to find out for yourself. I don't want war, and I do not wish to  
  
lose my empire either. Side with the peaceful one. If both want war, then don't side with either."  
  
finished the emperor. "You may also want to collect your remaining warrior during this trip."  
  
"Yes." replied Kagome, as the three of them got ready.   
  
***  
  
~Next day~  
  
Kagome was having problems getting onto the horse. Kurama chuckled from behind, as  
  
Sesshoumaru just smirked, and looking very amused. "Humph." sighed Kagome. "It's not my  
  
fault we don't travel by horses in my..." Kurama had lifted Kagome onto the horse before she  
  
could finish.   
  
Then he lifted himself up, and sat behind Kagome, and grabbed the reigns. Sesshoumaru  
  
got onto his own horse, and they were off. Kagome and Kurama chatted the whole way, while  
  
Sesshoumaru remained quiet.  
  
"Watch it!" yelled a girl, as she was almost run over by Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Then you should have looked." replied Sesshoumaru coldly.   
  
"Hey, you bastard! Apologize!" yelled the girl.  
  
"Wen..." Sesshoumaru was cut off, when Kagome jumped off the horse and ran to the  
  
girl. Kurama quickly got off and followed.  
  
"Sango!" cried Kagome.  
  
"Kagome, you got away! That's great!" cried Sango.  
  
"You know her?" asked Kurama calmly.  
  
"Yeah, she saved me before." replied Kagome, as Kurama smiled. Sesshoumaru glared at  
  
Sango angrily, but didn't say anything. Not long later, everyone was siting in a restaurant. (Is this  
  
what you called them? I only know the Chinese term.)  
  
"Sango, it's so good to see you again." stated Kagome happily. Then they went on and  
  
discussed other things. Kurama just listened patiently, as he sipped on his tea, and ate some  
  
snacks. Sesshoumaru spent his time glaring a hole through Sango's head.  
  
"I think Sesshoumaru likes you." whispered Kagome, as she giggled.  
  
"What!" yelled Sango, as both Sesshoumaru and her jumped up. Kagome giggled even  
  
harder.   
  
"Sesshoumaru never stared at one girl this long!" joked Kagome, knowing full well that  
  
Sesshoumaru was glaring.  
  
"Your right." added Kurama, who had also caught on. "In all the years I've spent with  
  
Sesshoumaru, he has never spent this much time staring at one girl!" Sesshoumaru turned his  
  
glare on Kurama, and clenched his fist.  
  
"It would be wise to keep your mouth shut." whispered Sesshoumaru menacingly.  
  
Kurama smiled, and took another sip of tea. Kagome just shook her head, and tried to clam the  
  
hysterical Sango down. "Listen wench." murmured Sesshoumaru. "I do not like you, at all!"  
  
"As if I like you!" retorted Sango, as she slammed her fist down on the table, and  
  
cracking it in half. Kurama acted as if nothing happened, and continued sipping his tea.  
  
Sesshoumaru continued t glare at Sango, and Sango glared back. No one noticed that Kagome  
  
had left.   
  
***  
  
~Kagome's POV~  
  
Wow. It's heating up in there, better get away. This is definitely more interesting that  
  
going to school everyday. I smiled, as another loud crash was heard. "Please stop wreaking my  
  
restaurant!" came the loud whine of the owner.   
  
I quickly covered my ears, as another loud crashed echoed out. Suddenly I felt a pair of  
  
hands cover my mouth. I struggled, but it only tightened it's grasps. "What is a pretty girl like  
  
yourself doing all alone?"  
  
I bit down on his hand, and screamed. "HELP!" He quickly slapped me, and my mouth  
  
began bleeding. Soon his gang appeared, and started pushing me against the wall.   
  
"Hirakotsu!" yelled Sango, as she threw a really huge boomerang.   
  
"Rose whip!" yelled Kurama, as he slashed with his whip of thorns. Sesshoumaru had  
  
drawn his sword, and was easily slicing though everyone. My eyes caught sight of Sango, as a  
  
white Chinese symbol glowed on her neck.   
  
When they took care of all the thugs, they came toward me. "Are you okay?" asked  
  
Kurama, laced with worry, as he began checking for wounds. Sesshoumaru remained stoic, but  
  
his eyes shone with worry. Sango bit her lips, and kept apologizing.   
  
"You're the third warrior?" I asked, pointing to her sign.   
  
"I am?" asked Sango.  
  
"Yes, you are." confirmed Sesshoumaru. "Guess I'll have to put up with her." Kurama  
  
smiled, after seeing that I was fine.   
  
"What do I do?" asked Sango.  
  
"You come with us." I replied. "And help us find the remaining four warriors."   
  
"Sure, since their isn't anything better to do anyway." replied Sango, as she smiled. "Now  
  
we can spend more time together!"  
  
"We didn't give you a choice." added Sesshoumaru coldly. "You had to come." Sango  
  
rolled her eyes, and chose to ignore Sesshoumaru.   
  
When we were ready to leave, we had a problem. "Guess you can share a horse with  
  
Sesshoumaru." stated Kurama innocently.   
  
"Hey!" yelled Sango. "Why him?"  
  
"Easy." I stated, as I smiled. "One, it would look weird to have to guys share a horse.  
  
Two, I enjoy Kurama's company. Three, you two can argue better!"   
  
"WHAT!" yelled Sango, as Kurama and I quickly took off. Kurama and I laughed as  
  
Sango grudgingly got onto Sesshoumaru's horse.   
  
"So does this mean you like Kurama?" taunted Sango. She just had to get me back,  
  
doesn't she? Kurama and I blushed a dark crimson, and chose to ignore that question. "Hey!  
  
Answer me!"  
  
"I will!" I replied. "The day Sesshoumaru proposes to you!"   
  
"Why you!" yelled Sango. So the group of three changed to four. The appearance of  
  
Sango really made the group much more fun.   
  
***  
  
Please read and review!  
  
  
  
Artemis the Goddess: Because I was being lazy! But this chapter was a little longer!   
  
Mimiru3: Thanks for the compliment! Glad you liked it!  
  
Kya: Thanks for the praise, and hope you liked this chapter! ^_^  
  
DemonLady1: Well, here's another one! Glad you liked that chapter! ^_~  
  
Michelle: She will, as soon as Kagome finds her again!  
  
Kagome-gurl: Glad you like my story! Yes, I find her really stupid! No, it's almost impossible to  
  
do that!   
  
KoiKokoro: Glad you love it! Glad you like my collection! Please update yours soon too! I love  
  
them! ^_^  
  
Anime Fan26: I don't know? Curious? Hope you liked this chapter!  
  
Priestess of Byakko: I like that pairing too! Yeah, she is, but lots of Kikyou bashing. She's going  
  
to be a total failure! ^_^ Hope you like!  
  
Harmony: Yeah, though it's not fair! I'm not sure who should side with who yet. I might make a  
  
poll. ^_^  
  
Pyra Moonsword: Yeah, and Kagome and Kikyou are definitely going to be enemies! The only  
  
problem is, I never finished the series. I only got to the part where Nuriko died. So, I'll just have  
  
to make it up, unless someone wants to give me some information.  
  
Safire Ranmako: Glad you like it! Makes me really happy! ^_^  
  
Lady Marmalade Sakura: I'm so happy to hear you enjoyed this! Thanks for putting me on your  
  
favorite author's list! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! ^_~ 


	4. Cold Blood

Disclaimer: I don't own them, so please don't sue!  
  
***  
  
Cold Blood  
  
  
  
The group of four decided to stop for the night at an inn. Sango and Kagome would  
  
share a room, while Kurama and Sesshoumaru would share another. "Like traveling with  
  
Sesshoumaru?" asked Kagome with a smirk, as soon as they settled into their room.  
  
"Let's not talk about me and Sesshoumaru, let's talk about you and Kurama." laughed  
  
Sango, as Kagome started inching away.  
  
"I feel tired, I need sleep." yawned Kagome, as she ducked under the covers. "Let's talk  
  
tomorrow."  
  
"Oh no your not!" yelled Sango, as she pulled Kagome out of bed. "Wake up!"  
  
  
  
***  
  
~Kurama's POV~  
  
"Maybe we should have told them we have really good hearing." I stated, as I poured myself a  
  
cup of herbal tea.  
  
"No, it would be interesting to hear what they want to say. Do you always drink tea?" asked  
  
Sesshoumaru, as I nodded my head.  
  
"Tell me." yelled Sango, as Sesshoumaru and I covered our ears.   
  
"Does the wench have to scream all the time? I'll become deaf by the end of this journey."  
  
"I agree." I added.   
  
"Do you like Kurama!" bellowed Sango, as Sesshoumaru and I flinched. Now I was really  
  
curious to Kagome's reply. Sesshoumaru looked intrigued also, as we waited for the answer.  
  
"Look Sango." called Kagome, "I need to go get something to eat. Let's talk later." Then  
  
we heard the slam of the door, and the running feet against the stairs.   
  
"She didn't answer." stated Sesshoumaru, as I smiled. "I kind of expected that."  
  
"Mhm." I murmured. Suddenly our doors burst open. "Kagome? What are you doing  
  
here?"  
  
"Hide me." cried Kagome, as she hid herself behind me. The door burst opened again.  
  
"Kagome! I know you're here!" yelled Sango. "Oh, Kurama!" called Sango. "Even better.  
  
Kagome has a confession to make!" Sango then looked behind me, as I turned to look too, but  
  
Kagome wasn't there!  
  
Where did she go? I looked at the window which was slightly open, and gasped. This was  
  
three stories high! Please tell me she didn't jump down! Sesshoumaru and I quickly leapt out the  
  
window, as Sango used the stairs.  
  
She wasn't there. Which means she didn't kill herself, but where is she?  
  
***  
  
~Kagome's POV~  
  
"Who are you?" I asked, as I stared at the guy who carried me out the window. "What did  
  
you do that for?"  
  
"You wanted to get out of there, didn't you?" asked the guy coldly. "I merely did what you  
  
wanted."  
  
"Then why did you do what I want?" I asked, as I gave the dark figure a curious glance.  
  
"I do this out of duty, not that I wanted too. My job is to protect you, and stuff like that." he  
  
stated, just as coldly as before. Man, he's like an ice-cube. Wait no, I gave that definition to  
  
Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Doesn't that make you....." I began.  
  
"Yes." He replied with a bored tone. "Who were those guys?"  
  
"They're the other celestial warriors." I replied, as the guy gave a frustrated growl.   
  
"So now I have to return you to them. Then why were you running?"   
  
"Sango was asking a question that I didn't want to answer." I replied.  
  
"That's it?" snorted the guy.  
  
"You take things to seriously." I stated. "What's your name?"  
  
"Hiei." he replied. "Come on. Before they think I kidnaped you or something." So we  
  
walked in silence. When we saw the others, they were arguing, while Kurama was stuck in the  
  
middle. Poor him!  
  
"If you have watched her better!" yelled Sango.  
  
"You were the one who was sharing the room with her!" retorted Sesshoumaru.  
  
"But she disappeared though your window!" Sango screamed back, as Sesshoumaru and  
  
Kurama covered their ears.  
  
"Technically, it's not my window." replied Sesshoumaru calmly.  
  
"You know what?!" screamed Sango loudly. "You're the worst person I can be stuck  
  
with! I doubt there is a colder, and more insensitive jerk than you!"  
  
"Thanks for the compliment." replied Sesshoumaru as he glared at Sango.  
  
"Okay, that enough." came the smooth, calm voice of Kurama. "The important thing is to  
  
find Kagome."   
  
"I'm right here." I called, as I emerged from the dark . "And with the fourth warrior too!"  
  
"Really?" asked Sango. "Where is she?"  
  
"Do you assume all warriors to be a she?" came the cold voice of Hiei, as he walked out.  
  
"Fox, didn't realize it was you back there."  
  
"Well, I did have my back turned to you. So, I assume you were the one who took Kagome for  
  
a walk?" asked Kurama, with a slight chuckle.  
  
"You kidnaped Kagome? And your suppose to be protecting her!" yelled Sango, as she  
  
prepared to hit Hiei.   
  
"Wench, please kindly shut up!" retorted Hiei with a snarl. "You are below me to talk like  
  
that."  
  
"Why you!" yelled Sango, as she fumed with anger. Man, things are really heating up. I really  
  
do hope the rest of the warriors aren't this cold!  
  
"Bitch, if you don't stop, you'll blow." snickered Hiei. "You already look like a big red tomato  
  
right now."  
  
"That's it!" yelled Sango. "Sesshoumaru, I take back what I said about you earlier! Your ten  
  
times better than him!"  
  
"Hn." snorted Hiei.   
  
"I already knew that, wench." replied Sesshoumaru coldly also.  
  
"What is that suppose to mean?" asked Hiei, as he glared at Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Quite calling me names!" yelled Sango.   
  
"Is that a challenge?" asked Sesshoumaru, as he flexed his claws.   
  
"I take it." replied Hiei.  
  
"Are you two ignoring me?" asked Sango angrily.  
  
"Uh, have fun guys!" I called, as I dragged Kurama away. Far, far away. "Just don't kill  
  
each other!"  
  
"Yes, we don't have time to do the burying ceremony!" called Kurama, as we walked  
  
even farther away.  
  
"Hiraskotsu!" came the yell of Sango, followed by a loud crash. Then there was the clang of  
  
metal against metal.   
  
"Oh well." I sighed, as I grasped Kurama's hand.  
  
"Now about that question." reminded Kurama teasingly.  
  
"Uh, what question?" I asked, trying to play dumb.  
  
"You know very well which one." replied Kurama calmly.   
  
"I don't remember." I lied, as I ran off giggling. Kurama chased after me, at a real slow  
  
pace.   
  
***  
  
Please read and review!  
  
Review Responses:  
  
Artemis the Goddess: Glad you liked that chapter! I can't wait for your next chapter either! ^_^  
  
nyczbabigrl: So happy to hear that you like! Here is the next chapter for you!^_~  
  
Harmony: You did? Hope you liked this chapter! Thanks for reading! ^_^  
  
DemonLady1: Glad you found that chapter funny, and I'll have a poll for the pairings later!  
  
Thanks!   
  
KyaKagami: So you liked it, I assume. Hope you enjoy this chapter as well!   
  
Mimiru3: Wow! How many episodes are there? Oh yea, does Naraku have any other 'children'  
  
other than Kagura and Kanna? If yes, can you give me the name, and a bit of descriptions?  
  
Thanks!  
  
ANAme-chan: Glad to hear you enjoyed that chapter! Hope you like this chapter as well! ^_~  
  
kagome+kurama-4evr: Yeah, I am. Well, I'm going to have a poll to see who Sango will be  
  
paired with! So did you guess right?  
  
Anime Fan26: Glad you like! Hope you enjoyed this chapter as well! ^_^  
  
Michelle: So, did you like this chapter? I though it was kinda crappy! ^_~  
  
KoiKokoro: Yeah, why did she, um he have to die!? Yeah, its like love at first sight, and I don't  
  
believe in those stuff. I tried finding Fruit Basket's at Suncoast, but they were out! I'll check  
  
again later! Talk to you again later!  
  
Pimmy-Chan: Happy to hear you found this interesting. I couldn't find another YYH/IY/FY  
  
crossover!   
  
Cinnamon Pixi Stix: Yay! You did? I'm glad you a Kagome and Kurama fan now! They're my  
  
favorite pairing! Hope you liked this update!  
  
Hieifangurl: I'm glad you love it! Here is the chapter you wanted! ^_^ 


	5. Grandma

Disclaimer: Do I look like own them? And if I do, would I still be writing fanfics?  
  
***  
  
Grandma  
  
  
  
The next morning, I woke up to find myself sleeping in a flowerbed. Kurama was perched  
  
in the tree above me, as he slowly opened his eyes. "Seems like your awake." he stated, with a  
  
smile.  
  
"We better get back." Kagome added. "I hope they're still alive."  
  
"Me too." replied Kurama, as he leaped down from the branch. He lifted Kagome off the  
  
ground, and carried her bridal style. Then he took off on a fast pace. Everything looked like a  
  
blur as they raced back. Kagome blushed a bright red in Kurama's arms.  
  
"Watch it!" yelled Sango, as she aimed her boomerang at Hiei.   
  
"Your fight is with me, wench!" yelled Sesshoumaru, totally ignoring Hiei.  
  
"You dare dismiss me like that?" asked Hiei, as fire blazed around them.  
  
"Don't tell me they did this all night." I whispered in an awed tone.  
  
"Looks like they did." informed Kurama. "Okay, break it up! We have to travel! You can  
  
resume your fight at night!"  
  
"Fine." grumbled Sango, as she walked over.  
  
"I'll defeat you tonight." snarled Hiei.  
  
"You're the one who's going to be defeated." answered Sesshoumaru. "Enjoy your last  
  
moments."  
  
***  
  
Tension was high in the air as the traveled. The three stubborn ones glared at each other,  
  
hands on their weapon, expecting the other to attack any minute. "For goodness sake!" exclaimed  
  
Kagome, leaning against Kurama. "Do we look like a team? We are suppose to work together,  
  
not bite off each others head!"  
  
"I agree." added Kurama.  
  
"Kurama, you agree with everything Kagome says." said Sango with a smirk, removing  
  
her glare from Sesshoumaru. "Did I miss something?"  
  
"Sango." Kagome warned.   
  
"Fine! Fine!" cried Sango, as Kurama turned his head away. "Seems like someone's  
  
embarrassed!"  
  
"Sango!" Kagome warned again.  
  
"Sorry!" apologized Sango. "But I'll get it out of you two one of these days!"   
  
"We have entered a village." announced Kurama. Kagome smiled as the villagers bustled  
  
around doing their daily work.  
  
Kagome and Kurama rode on, while Sesshoumaru, Hiei, and Sango stopped. This went  
  
unnoticed by the two preoccupied ones. "Your hands went south!" shouted Sango.  
  
"I have no intention on touching you, wench!" replied Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Ha! So you admit it!" yelled Sango.  
  
"Children, quite!" cut in Hiei.  
  
"Who are you calling children?" demanded Sesshoumaru, as he unsheathed Toujikin.   
  
"Hirakotsu!" yelled Sango, throwing her weapon, aimed at Hiei. While Hiei aimed his  
  
fire at Sesshoumaru, who had thrown his sword toward Sango. Gladly, Sango dodged the sword,  
  
Hiei repealed Hirakotsu, and Sesshoumaru blocked the fire.   
  
But, Sesshoumaru's sword didn't stop, and was still zooming through the air toward an  
  
elderly lady. Sango's eyes grew wide. "Rose whip!" yelled Kurama, as he snatched the sword  
  
from the air.  
  
"Your all grounded!" shouted Kagome. "I am your priestess, and therefore, have the  
  
power to punish you!" Kagome was obviously very furious. "Are you okay?" she asked the  
  
elderly woman gently.  
  
"Yes, just fine." replied the woman.  
  
"Kagome, what's grounded?" asked Sango sheepishly, feeling extremely guilty.   
  
"Oh yea, it's a bit hard to ground you when we're traveling, isn't it?" asked Kagome, as  
  
she looked toward Kurama. "Any punishments in mind?"  
  
"Um." started Kurama, as he placed a hand under his chin. "Guess they could help repair  
  
the damage they made, and do charity work while we're in this village."  
  
"Sounds good to me." chirped in Kagome.  
  
"Of course it's good." added Sango. "Kurama is the one who suggested it."  
  
"Sango!" yelled Kagome, as she glared at her. Sango took a step back, and hid behind  
  
Sesshoumaru without realizing it. Sesshoumaru and Hiei looked about to retort, but thought  
  
better of it.  
  
"Hey, old hag!" yelled a young boy, as he walked out with a bored look. "Does it take this  
  
long to but food?"  
  
"Have some respect, dimwit." replied the elderly woman. "I am your grandmother, and  
  
you will show me proper respect!"   
  
"Yea, yea, whatever." the boy said, not really listening at all. "And you are?"  
  
"Oh, my name is Kagome." introduced Kagome. "These are my friends, Kurama, Sango,  
  
Sesshoumaru, and Hiei."  
  
"My name is Yusuke, and the old hag is Genkai." introduced the boy.  
  
"Don't you have work to do, slacker?" asked Genkai, "Go give me fifty laps around the  
  
village."  
  
"What?" yelled Yusuke.  
  
"You heard me!" ordered Genkai, as Yusuke reluctantly started his laps. "Why don't you  
  
and your friends come over for dinner."  
  
"That would be great." replied Kagome. "Thanks!"  
  
"No, I should be thanking you for saving me." replied Genkai. "Is there anything I can do  
  
for you?"  
  
"But my friends were the one who almost harmed you." argued Kurama.  
  
"Actually, have you seen anyone with a white Chinese symbol?" Kagome questioned,  
  
ignoring Kurama for the first time. Kurama sighed, and remained silent.  
  
"As a matter of fact, yes." replied Genkai. "So I assume you are the priestess of Byakko?"  
  
"Yes." replied Kagome. "Can you show me where he lives?"  
  
"Yes, he's coming over for dinner too." added Genkai. Kurama smiled, while the rest of  
  
the team nodded their heads.  
  
"Finally the fifth warrior!" exclaimed Kagome happily.  
  
  
  
***  
  
~That's Night~  
  
"So where is this other guest?" asked Sesshoumaru, half way through with his meal.   
  
"He'll be here soon." replied Genkai, as both Kurama and Kagome sipped their herbal  
  
tea.  
  
"Kagome, when did you start drinking tea?" asked Sango. "Kurama must really be  
  
influencing you." Kagome narrowed her eyes, and was about to retort, when the door flung open.  
  
There stood Yusuke, covered in sweat, and panting.  
  
"Old hag, this is the last time I take orders from you!" exclaimed Yusuke.  
  
"Fine with me." replied Genkai. Yusuke looked started at that declaration.  
  
"Are you okay?" asked Yusuke, thinking Genkai must be out of her mind.  
  
"Yes, I am fine." replied Genkai. "You will be joining Kagome and her friends on their  
  
quest. You will use all I have taught you, and do not disappoint me."   
  
"What?" asked Yusuke, as he plopped down.   
  
"Your our fifth warrior?" Kagome asked happily, as she hugged Yusuke tightly. "That's  
  
great! I'm so happy! Also..."  
  
"What?" Yusuke asked as he picked up his bowl of rice.  
  
"You need a bath." finished Kagome, as Yusuke dropped his bowl. Sango giggled from  
  
behind, while Sesshoumaru and Hiei remained emotionless. "Maybe you can borrow some of  
  
Kurama's perfume, or something like that. I don't think they have perfume here yet."  
  
"What's this perfume?" asked Kurama curiously, as everyone listened intently.  
  
"Well," started Kagome. "It's this liquid that you spray over yourself, and has a really  
  
beautiful fragrance to it. And..."  
  
"And?" asked Sango.  
  
"It's used by girls." finished Kagome, as she ducked under the table. Kurama sat there  
  
shocked, and then closed his slightly open mouth.  
  
"You want me to put on some girl fragrance?" demanded Yusuke, as he huffed.  
  
"I think Hiei and Sesshoumaru need some too. Kurama, do you have any?" asked Sango.  
  
"Wench, what does that mean?" demanded Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Yes, explain yourself." added Hiei angrily.   
  
"You guys stink! Especially compared to Kurama. So, I was wondering if Kurama would  
  
lend you guys some of that stuff." replied Sango, offhandedly.  
  
"Actually." interrupted Kurama, who had finally got out of his shock. "I don't have this  
  
perfume you speak of. My flowery scent is natural."  
  
"Really?" asked Kagome. "That's cool!"  
  
"Of course it's natural." snorted Hiei. "He's a spirit fox. What did you expect?"  
  
"Spirit fox?" asked Sango. "What's that?"  
  
"Humans really are simple minded, aren't they?" asked Sesshoumaru.  
  
"I agree." stated Hiei.  
  
"Hey!" yelled Yusuke, as he stood up. "I will not stand for these insults."  
  
"Everyone sit!" yelled Kagome, as everyone dropped down again. Kagome's tone of  
  
voice was scary. "Now, let's finish our dinner. This conversation is heating up, and only because  
  
I said Yusuke needed a bath. Though he really does need one."  
  
"You do realize that I am sitting right here, right?" asked Yusuke, as he gulped down his  
  
food.  
  
"Moron." commented Genkai. "Anyway, why don't you all sleep now? I'm sure you'll  
  
need your energy tomorrow."  
  
"Sounds good." replied Kagome, as both Kagome and Kurama walked outside.   
  
"Where are you going?" asked Genkai.  
  
"Oh, I enjoy sleeping with Kurama in the flowers."  
  
"Sleeping with Kurama?" asked Sango, as she smirked.  
  
"Not like that, you sick minded..." rambled Kagome.  
  
"Okay, okay," Sango held up her hand. "I trust you two."  
  
"Well, good-night!" called Kagome, as the two disappeared.  
  
"I'm going to bed." announced Yusuke, as he began to walk off.   
  
"Hold it right there." Genkai said calmly, as she dragged him outside. "Your not allowed  
  
in until you are clean."  
  
"You're the one who made me get sweaty in the first place!" argued Yusuke, as the door  
  
slammed shut in his face.  
  
"Aren't you three going to sleep?" asked Genkai. Sango yawned, book shook her head.  
  
"Human, I think you should sleep." stated Hiei. "Unlike us, you are not a demon, and  
  
can't go without sleep."  
  
"And miss out on the fight?" asked Sango. "No way." She grabbed her weapon, as all  
  
three walked outside. Once again, they face each other, weapons drawn. All through the night,  
  
clanging of metal against metal could be heard. Oddly, Yusuke never returned, I wonder why.  
  
We'll probably never find out, until the next chapter of...uh, I forgot.  
  
***  
  
Please read and review!  
  
Review Responses:  
  
hiei is mine forever: Thanks for the two names! I was going to watch Inuyasha on Adult Swim,  
  
but AT&T took that channel away! Why? Because they're evil, and they did it for no reason!  
  
Sorry about that, I just really wanted to know what happened! And sorry for the late update as  
  
well.  
  
Nyczbabigrl: I'm so sorry about that late update! I have so much homework and tests, plus I have  
  
to walk home everyday, and I get tired.  
  
Fire Kitsune Goddess: Well, they're just right next door, and in ancient China, the walls are thin  
  
in the inns and home. The palace and the wall in a totally different story though. Why dies Hiei  
  
know Kurama? It will be answer later with something else.  
  
Artemis the Goddess: I'm so sorry for the late update! Got caught up with school work! I hope  
  
you enjoyed this chapter!  
  
Kya: I'm glad you liked it, and I'm so, so sorry for the late update! I'll try to update faster, but no  
  
promises!  
  
Demonlady1: They'll meet Miroku, but I don't know when. I make this up as I go! I'm hopeless,  
  
but it works.   
  
Cinnamon Pixi Stix: I'm glad you liked the chapter, and now you know another warrior! Sorry  
  
for the late udpate!  
  
Hieifangurl: Yeah, couldn't help but add that in. How Kurama and Hiei know each other will be  
  
answered later!   
  
Kathy Da Kistune kat: I'm glad you liked the chapter, and sorry for the late update! This is a  
  
Kagome and Kurama story, just in case you wanted to know!  
  
Crissykitty: Sorry for the late chapter, and yeah, Miroku will be here. When? I'm not sure myself,  
  
but he'll be here.  
  
Lady Juriana: I'm glad you love it, and sorry for the late update! I'll try to update sooner! Thanks  
  
for reading!  
  
Pimmy-Chan: I'm glad you found it cute! I'm so happy to hear you like Kagome and Kurama  
  
pairings now!   
  
Darkened Skyes: Yeah, I pity him too, but must be done. Sorry to keep you waiting for so long!  
  
Too much work!  
  
ANAme-chan: I'm glad you liked it, and sorry for the late update! Hope you enjoyed this chapter  
  
as well!  
  
Jade: Well, here's another warrior! Then last two will be revealed soon! I apologies for the late  
  
update!  
  
Pyra Moonsword: Happy to hear you found that chapter cute! Thanks for reviewing! Hope you  
  
liked this chapter!  
  
Harmony: I'm glad you loved it, and found it funny! Sorry for the late update! Got caught up  
  
with school work!  
  
Michelle: Sorry for the late update, and the short chapter! I try to update as soon as I can find  
  
time!   
  
Kagome+Kurama=4evr: That's okay! Well, you got one right! Yeah, I'll try to remember to add  
  
Yukina. Thanks for the reminder!  
  
Ryoko: That's fine, and I'm glad you like that series! Too bad they don't have it all out yet. The  
  
DVD costs to much!  
  
Dark_Huntress: I'm so happy to hear you like the pairing and the plot! I also apologize for the  
  
late update!  
  
Kawaiikitsunes: I'll continue writing, it's just a bit slower, due to homework. But it will be  
  
finished, one of these days.  
  
Snowfire the Kitsune: I'm glad you liked this story, and I love this crossover as well. Sorry for  
  
the late update!  
  
KoiKokoro: Yeah, I'm continuing, and I'm so happy your joined my group! Yea, I can't update  
  
much either, you probably found that out.   
  
Animefanfirl123: I'm glad you liked it, and yes, I will continue with all my stories! It just takes a  
  
while to post them! 


	6. Persuading Keiko

Disclaimer: Don't own, so don't sue. Not that hard of a task, right?  
  
It's my birthday, and I have updated Looks Are Often Deceiving and Entering Another Realm  
  
also! ^_^   
  
***  
  
Persuading Keiko  
  
  
  
Ah, it was a beautiful day. The sun was shining brightly, and the birds were chirping their  
  
own song. All was well and peaceful, as Kagome snoozed beside Kurama. Yes, it was perfect.  
  
Key word, was. "Die! You Bastard! Die!" yelled the fatigued Sango as loud as she could. Scaring  
  
poor Kagome from her peaceful slumber, as she leaped straight into Kurama's lap.   
  
"Uh, sorry." apologized Kagome, blushing a dark red when she realized where she was.  
  
Kurama merely smiled, and stood up after Kagome got up. "Let's take a look on what's going  
  
on."  
  
"Okay." replied Kagome, as the two hurried back. Just as they arrived on the scene,  
  
Sango dropped to the ground and instantly fell asleep.   
  
Both Hiei and Sesshoumaru were out of energy, but both refused to give up, as they  
  
glared each other down. "Shouldn't we do something?" asked Kagome, as worry was etched in  
  
her face.  
  
"No, they'll both faint soon." replied Kurama, as he continued to watch the scene. Just  
  
like Kurama had said, ten minutes later, both dropped to the ground glaring at each other.  
  
"Wow."  
  
"Wait here, I'll take the three inside." stated Kurama calmly, as he took his three  
  
companions one by one into the hut.   
  
  
  
~Kagome's POV~  
  
I watched as Kurama took care of the mess. I was brought out of my thoughts when I  
  
heard a loud slap. My curiosity got the better of me, as I followed the noise. "At this rate, I'll  
  
never find Yui and Miaka." I muttered.  
  
When I looked up again, I realized something. I was totally lost. Yes, leave it to me to get  
  
lost. I glanced around hoping to see a familiar face, when I remembered that Kurama was still  
  
back at the hut. While Sango, Hiei, and Sesshoumaru are out for the rest of the day. That leaves  
  
Yusuke, but no one knows where he is.  
  
"Move girl!" yelled a man, as a horse nearly ran over me. Butt head. Doesn't have to be  
  
that rude! Oh, I'm getting fowl mouthed, all thanks to Sango.   
  
"Why is it that bad things always happen to me? At least it can't get worst, right?" I asked  
  
myself, just as I realized that I was in a deserted ally way. Then I heard clapping, as many man  
  
gathered around me. "I spoke to soon." I muttered.  
  
"Look what we have here." called one of the thugs.  
  
"Yes, she's a pretty one." said another.  
  
"At a time like this...." I muttered, "I...run!" I quickly zipped past the thugs, as I ran as  
  
fast as I could. They were hot on my tail, though I don't technically have one. Sheesh, who  
  
thought of that phrase anyway? Why am I thinking about this anyway? Shouldn't I be  
  
concentrating on getting away?  
  
Finally, people! "Help!" I cried. "Slave traders." I gasped, as all eyes turned to me. That  
  
was when I noticed something. No one was chasing me. Am I hallucinating? Now, things can't  
  
get worst. What can be worst than getting lost, almost run over by a horse, chased by thugs, and  
  
then people think your crazy?   
  
*drip*  
  
*drip*  
  
*drip*  
  
*crash*   
  
Lightening flashed, and thunder crashed, as small raindrops turned into a downpour. Why  
  
is it that I can't hold my tongue!? I don't get it! I stood there as the water soaked me. "WHY?" I  
  
yelled, as passers-by looked at me.   
  
No use catching pneumonia. I started running. Why didn't I run sooner? I don't know  
  
myself. Just when I thought this was the pits, I slipped, and fell to the hard, cold ground. I was  
  
going to scream in frustration when I felt someone hovering over me with an umbrella.   
  
I looked up from my place on the ground to meet the eyes of a friendly looking woman,  
  
as she helped me up. "Come to my place and wait till the sky's clear." she offered, as I nodded  
  
my head.  
  
She led me to a cozy looking hut, as she opened the door for me. I slipped in, as the  
  
woman called for her daughter. "Keiko!"   
  
"What mom!?" yelled a young girl my age, flushed in what seemed as anger.   
  
"Lend this girl some of your clothes, won't you?" asked her mother, as Keiko turned to  
  
me and her anger died down.   
  
"Of course." replied Keiko, as she motioned for me to follow her. "Sorry about the  
  
outburst."   
  
"It's okay." I replied. As I was changing into Kieko's clothes, the door slammed open.   
  
"Keiko, listen to...." trailed of Yusuke, as he looked at me.  
  
"Hentai!" Keiko and I screamed at the same time. As Keiko pushed Yusuke outside, I  
  
quickly finished dressing and joined them outside.  
  
"Kagome, what you doing here?" demanded Yusuke.  
  
"I could ask the same of you." I retorted.  
  
"You know each other?" asked Keiko.  
  
"Yea, I'm gonna be traveling with her." replied Yusuke. I suddenly froze, as Keiko's eyes  
  
welled up with tears.   
  
"So, you have another girlfriend?" asked Keiko, keeping in her tears. "I didn't know."  
  
What? What's going on?  
  
"Keiko, this..." Yusuke tried to explain, but was cut off by Keiko.  
  
"You could've just told me!" yelled Keiko. "I wouldn't have gotten in between you two!"  
  
"This isn't...." I tried to explain, as she cut me off.  
  
"You don't have to explain." cut off Keiko. "I should've known. And you were going to  
  
just sneak away with her without even a good-bye!" she accused of Yusuke.  
  
"Yea, but I was going to come back." argued Yusuke.  
  
"Yea, like what, in ten years? When your children is all grown up?" asked Keiko.  
  
"What are you talking about?" I demanded. "I don't like Yusuke! You can have the  
  
smelly pig if you want."  
  
"Who are you calling a smelly pig?" yelled Yusuke as he turned towards me.  
  
"You smell! Didn't you take you bath yet?" I yelled back, totally forgetting Keiko.  
  
"No, I was going too! But than I ran into Keiko, and she had given my a total of sixty  
  
slaps already!  
  
*slap*  
  
"That was for lying to me!" yelled Keiko.   
  
"Fine, make this sixty-one." muttered Yusuke, as he massaged his bruising cheek.  
  
"Keiko, listen to me. I have to go with Kagome, it's my duty."  
  
"Oh, I get it now." stated Keiko, as Yusuke and I sighed with relief. Now things are well  
  
again. You know, I have the tendency to speak to soon, now is another one of those occasions.  
  
"You are carrying his child, and he has to follow you to fulfill his duty as a father!" sorted  
  
out Keiko, as I fell to the ground with a thump. Mother was right when she said a girl in love can  
  
easily get jealous and which is one of the most dangerous things in the world.  
  
"What kinda a guy do you think I am?" yelled Yusuke, as he fumed with anger.  
  
"A very bad one!" yelled back Keiko.   
  
"Well..." yelled Yusuke, who was interrupted by Keiko's mother.   
  
"Keiko, there's a gentleman here." called Keiko's mother, as a Kurama appeared soon  
  
after. Keiko looked at Kurama with wide-eyes.   
  
"Hey!" yelled Yusuke. "What your looking at!?"  
  
"Well, he's a lot more to look at than you, that's for sure." retorted Keiko.  
  
"Kurama!" I called, as I ran towards him. He quickly wrapped his arms around me, as  
  
clutched onto him. "I got lost." I stated.  
  
"I know." replied Kurama. "As soon as I realized you left, I had been trying to locate you.  
  
I finally caught on to your scent after I cleaned out the thugs, but the rain washed out you scent.  
  
That's why it took so long to find you, are you okay?"  
  
"Yea." I replied, as I refused to let go of him.  
  
"Told you she's not my girlfriend, and nothing happened between us." voiced Yusuke. "If  
  
anything did happen between us, Kurama would be the first one to rip me to pieces." smirked  
  
Yusuke. "Plus, they're the real couple. They are inseparable."  
  
I turned bright red along with Kurama. Okay, this day is officially the worst day in my  
  
life! "So, will you let Yusuke come with us? It's really important."  
  
"Fine." sighed Keiko, "but there isn't another female in your group, is there?" Oh, no.  
  
"Yea, there is." I replied, as Keiko's eyes widened. "But she already has two suitors. And  
  
she loves them both!" I quickly covered.  
  
"I hope you don't mean Sesshoumaru and Hiei." whispered Kurama in my ears.  
  
"So what if is?" I asked, as I smiled a nervous smile. "Just play along, won't you? I don't  
  
want another fight."  
  
"Fine." replied Kurama, as he smiled also. "Yes, Sango already has two great guys that  
  
she loves dearly. They are the inseparable ones, talking for two days straight, without sleep."  
  
"Close enough." I muttered. "They fought for two days straight, so talking for two days  
  
straight isn't too far off." So, things went quite well afterwards, even though we made a small lie  
  
about Sango. It won't do much harm, will it?  
  
  
  
***  
  
Please read and review!   
  
Thank you everyone that has reviewed! Sorry I can't do review responses! My birthday party is  
  
starting, and I want to post this for you guys! ^_^ Forgive me for not doing review responses. 


End file.
